Dragon Whisker
.]] Dragon Whisker , also known as Dragon's Hair, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. A powerful spear for Dragoons and whip for Beastmasters and Summoners, it is highly effective against Dragon-type enemies. However, it is very rare and hard to come by. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Dragon Whisker is a whip for Rydia, and it also does additional damage to dragons, as well as providing 55 Attack, 25 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, and -5 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be won from Blue Dragons and Fiend Dragons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dragon Whisker is the game's second strongest whip only obtained as a rare drop from Blue Dragon or Fiend Dragon. It provides 55 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, as well as ignoring rows. It also reduces Spirit and Intelligence by 5, as well as inflicting Paralyze upon hit, as with all other whips. Final Fantasy V Dragon's Whisker is the game's strongest whip obtained by either winning from Stingray or stealing from Shinryu. It provides 89 Attack and 92 Accuracy, as well as a 50% chance for Paralysis. Final Fantasy IX Dragon's Hair is Freya's strongest spear, found in a Chocobo Treasure near Oeilvert. It is the only weapon that teaches Dragon Breath and provides 77 Attack. Final Fantasy XI Ryunohige, or Dragon's Whisker, is the Mythic Weapon for Dragoons, which augments the Jump ability. Final Fantasy XII Dragon Whisker is the second-strongest spear, second only to the Zodiac Spear. It has 91 points in Attack Power and 8 in Evasion and takes 60 LP to unlock on the License Board. Spears are among the faster weapons in Final Fantasy XII with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Dragon Whisker is not an elemental weapon and does not give the user any special effects. Like most of the powerful weapons in Final Fantasy XII, Dragon Whisker cannot be bought. The Dragon Whisker can only be found in four randomly spawning treasure urns: The first can be found at the Cerobi Steppe. There is a 50% chance that the chest will appear at the North Liavell Hills area, however, there is only a 5% chance that the chest will contain the Dragon Whisker and this is while the party have the Diamond Armlet equipped. The next three chests can be found at the Pharos, two of them in hidden areas at the first flight of the Spire Ravel in the Third Ascent. The two have a 55% spawn rate. The first can be found North of the waystone and has a 50% chance of containing the spear. The third can be found west of the Waystone and has a 100% chance of containing the spear, but this is only with the Diamond Armlet equipped. The fourth and the final chest can be found in the Subterra. It's in the southwestern room's sub room on the right and the chest will always be in the northwestern corner, but to find the spear the player must unequip any Diamond Armlets. The changes of actually getting the spear are slim. In the International Zodiac Job System version the Dragon Whisker can be found in a chest in the center of Lasche Span in Lhusu Mines surrounded by traps. There also exists another stronger weapon, known as Dragon Whisker L. It has 108 points in Attack Power and costs 100 LP on the License Board. It is a rare drop from the Rare Game Evil Spirit. Both can be equipped by the Uhlan. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dragon Whisker is not a weapon, but a high-ranked material used to craft equipment. It can be obtained from the following missions: Destiny In The Stars, Monster Melee (Giza Plains), Mission 8-3, and Just For Penelo. Final Fantasy Tactics Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear acquired by poaching a Red Dragon or via Melee and Rendezvous. It commands the highest cost of any spear, at 44,000 gil. It has an Attack power of 17 and a Weapon Defense of 10%. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Dragon Whisker is a mid-powered spear that teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It provides +45 to Attack and +1 to Jump. It can be brought from Sprohm for 14,400 gil and from any other town for 16,200 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dragon Whisker is the game's strongest spear, providing +55 Attack and +2 Jump, and teaches the Bangaa Cry ability to Dragoons. It can be bought for 12,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Einherjarium, Wyvern Fang, and Wyvern Wing. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Dragon's Whisker is an item that increases Magic by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Dragon Tusk is one of the most powerful weapons in the game when leveled up to level 30, and can only be used by Lilties. It provides 55 attack at level 1 and 185 attack at level 30, gives +30 Stun, and has three empty slots. It must be obtained from defeating Great Galdes or Giant Crab on Hard or Very Hard, and then created for 1,880 gil by using up one Giant Lizard Hide, one Dragon Tusk, and one Old Sword. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Dragon Tusk makes a Draconium, level 10-19 makes a Holy Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Ryoko. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dragon Whisker grants +20 to Attack and can be equipped by Beastmaster. Final Fantasy Explorers Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Dragon Whisker is counterpart to the Whale Whisker weapon. Category:Whips Category:Spears